1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article adapted to contain at least one sample of a fragrant substance, such as for example a perfume, releasable by friction.
2. Background Art
The commercial article according to the invention may be intended for various uses, for example for advertising purposes, to promote before the general public the launching of a new perfume or to stimulate sales of a product recalling a specific perfume. The use of said article may also be appreciated by professionals in the perfume industry where each article may contain a specific fragrant substance such as a determined natural essence, a composition of a perfume, or the like.
Such an article of the type used for advertising is already known, constituted by a support, generally paper, on one face of which is disposed an adhesive film in which are incorporated a plurality of micro-capsules containing a fragrant substance. The perfume is released by the consumer scratching the film with his/her finger nail or an object. During the scratching operation, the micro-capsules are destroyed, thus diffusing the perfume that they contain. Although the article is attractive from the advertising standpoint, the necessity of scratching the adhesive film with the finger nail to bring out the perfume tarnishes its image, since, on the one hand, part of the torn off film remains under the consumer's finger nail, and, on the other hand, his/her hand is impregnated with the perfume diffused when the micro-capsules are destroyed, which may be appreciated by a consumer enjoying the perfume diffused, but certainly not in the contrary case. Such an article is consequently unsuitable in the above-mentioned application as far as professionals in the perfume industry are concerned.
Moreover, the presentation of this article is hardly aesthetic, since it is simply a paper support having no originality.